


Tea Party

by joeyrz



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a sunny Sunday afternoon…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of the Burt & Mini!Kurt flashbacks in ep 2.03, and this just had to be said. Spoilers for that part of 2.03 only.

Burt looked out the kitchen window as he washed the dishes. It was one of those things that was familiar and strange all at the same time.

He always washed the dishes; it had always been his chore, but he’d always had Katie by his side, still drinking her last cup of coffee or giving Kurt a bottle, or cradling him through a colic. Or she’d be sitting at the table with Kurt, their giggles floating over to him as they colored or painted or read.

Now, the task that had once been another excuse to spend time with his family was a chore; a dreaded activity done in silence while Kurt did his homework or read in his room. Or while he sat outside, on a sunny Sunday afternoon, looking miserable when none of his classmates showed up to his tea party. Even if he’d mostly just invited the girls in his class, and only one or two boys, it had been an hour and a half already and no one had shown.

It was times like this when Burt lamented not having the courage to up and move his family out of Lima, Ohio years ago. Back when Katie and he had first came to realize that Kurt was not the average little boy. They had talked about it briefly, about moving to New York or California… to Chicago or even Florida; to larger, more tolerant states or cities where Kurt wouldn’t be subjected to persecution and bullying and religious intolerance.

But they never did anything, because family was here. Her job was here. His shop had been recognized as the best of the city just that year, and business had improved.

And Burt was scared to start over. Scared to move somewhere where he wouldn’t fit in. And who knew, maybe Kurt wouldn’t be… different.

The opportunity came and went when Katie started to get sick. The idea of it was buried along with his wife, not even a year later.

Now, it was just him and Kurt: a small, little boy who liked nice clothes, and tea parties and spent all morning baking little cakes.

A little boy who didn’t have any friends…

Burt dried his hands and stepped outside. He had a tea party to attend.

END


End file.
